¿que hacer?
by Ruth1
Summary: Pues esta historia pasa en el 5º año de Harry, en los primeros capitulos cuenta la introduccion de Ginny al trio, no hay parejas definitivas ni nada, asi k opinar k os parece mejor. Y aunque al principio parezca solo de romance ya ire metiendo voldemort
1. Se unira al trio?

Desde el 4º curso en hogwarts, Ginny y Hermione se habían hecho inseparables, desde que Ginny empezó en el colegio fue amiga de Hermione pero cada año estaban mas unidas, y es que aunque Hermione tenia a Harry y a Ron para todo, de vez en cuando necesitaba a una amiga y es que hay cosas que ellos no entenderían, muchas veces pensaban que Hermione estaba en la biblioteca y la mayoría de las tardes estaba con Ginny en los alrededores de castillo, no les decía nada por que a Ron no le hacia gracia estar todo el rato con su hermana pequeña, y es que Ron solo la veía así, sin embargo Hermione la veía mucho mas madura que las chicas de su curso. Además Ginny le había presentado a sus amigas que eran todas muy simpáticas, cosa que le hacia falta, no pensaba dejar de estar muchísimo rato con Harry y Ron pero notaba que ellos eran los mejores amigos y aunque ella era muy importante para ellos, a veces se veía en segundo plano, lo vio claro en la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos cuando Ron fue el representante por ser la persona mas importante para Harry. Algo así es lo que le pasaba a ella con Ginny y ese curso pensaba estar con Ginny mucho tiempo, esperaba que a ellos no les importase que se metiese en el trío, sabia que Ron pondría pegas pero se quejaba por quejar por que quería muchísimo a Ginny lo que pasa que era demasiado protector y no la dejaba ser ella misma cuando estaba el. Todo el mundo pensaba que Ginny era una niña introvertida, muy timida e incluso sosa y era todo lo contrario, pero no le era difícil ser ella misma con todos sus hermanos observándola.  
  
Era verano y Hermione decidió invitar a Ginny a su casa, una semana después invitaría a Harry y Ron. Era Domingo y Ginny estaba en la madriguera muy nerviosa, ese mismo día iría al mundo muggle, ¿Será muy distinto? Estaba pregunta se la había echo Ginny miles de veces ya había ido alguna vez al mundo muggle pero vivir en el una semana era distinto, estaba tranquila por una parte, Hermione lo habia organizado todo, hasta le habia dado muchísima ropa a Ginny para que pasara desapercibida. A Ginny le encantaba como sentaba esa ropa, llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados con una camiseta de tirantes roja bastante corta y el pelo en una coleta alta, aunque era un poco insegura con su físico ese día se veía bien y es que estaba contentísima de ver a Hermione. Bajo las escaleras para irse mediante polvos flu a casa de Hermione ( su padre conecto la chimenea de Hermione a la red flu).  
  
¿Ginny ya te vas?- dijo Ron Pues si, estoy esperando a que Fred me traigas las maletas, ¿Le digo a Hermione algo de tu parte?- dijo Ginny con una media sonrisa, sabia que su hermano estaba celoso por que era ella la que se iba a verla Pues no hace falta, además no creo que quiera saber nada, si no me hubiese invitado a mí que soy amigo suyo de siempre. Ron no seas así..... sabes que hermione te quiere mucho (Ron se puso nervioso) pero es normal que tenga amigas Si lo entiendo, pero no sé precisamente por que tú si eres una enana Ehhhh!!!- grito Ginny- no te pases, además seguro k digo cosas mas interesantes que tu, y no te quejes que hoy viene Harry. ¿No te vas a quedar para verle? Dijo con tono pícaro. Pues como no este en 10 minutos, no,-lo dijo en un tono de lo mas normal, pero en verdad tenia unas ganas enormes de verle. Ya no estaba tan obsesionada con él pero le seguía gustando, aunque últimamente se le venían otros chicos a la cabeza. Justo en ese momento apareció su padre por la puerta, había ido a buscar a Harry.  
  
¡¡¡Hola Harry!!! ¿Qué tal? Dijo emocionado Ron, enseguida fue a abrazarlo Muy contento de estar aquí, y tu que tal Ginny? Pues muy bien, siento no verte mas rato pero me tengo que ir a casa de Hermione. Espero que te lo pases muy bien esta semana en casa, aunque con mi hermano lo veo difícil, solo tiene a Hermione de tema de conversación.- dijo Ginny en tono burlon Jaja, ya lo sé... pero que se le va hacer esta enamorado. Ehhhhh parad ya!!! Pero que decís!!-Ron estaba avergonzado- Ginny no te ibas?? Ya me voy.... voy a darles besos a todos- le dio besos a todos los miembros de la familia y por ultimo a Harry, le susurro al oido- ten paciencia...... no le mates cuando te diga hermione 8 veces por frase, Harry se rió por lo bajo. Ginny vete!!!!.dijo Ron que la había oído Jaja, ya voy- cogió polvos flu y dijo- A casa de Hermione- al instante ya no estaba.  
  
Harry se quedo impresionado por el cambio de Ginny, le había hablado sin pizca de vergüenza y tomándole el pelo a Ron, desde luego estaba distinta... aunque a lo mejor siempre había sido así, pero como a el no le hablaba nunca, se entristeció al pensarlo y saber que no iba a estar en casa como todos los veranos, luego recordó que en una semana la vería y se sorprendió al estar alegre por eso. También noto que estaba muy guapa, siempre lo había sido, pero no se había fijado nunca, bueno en casi ninguna chica a excepción de Cho, y es que era algo despistado para las chicas, y el lo sabia se dio cuenta cuando en cuarto vio que Hermione era preciosa y ni siquiera lo había notado, lo mismo le ha pasado con Ginny se dio cuenta de golpe de lo especial que era. En casa de Hermione:  
  
Ginny!!! Cuánto tiempo, estas guapísima!! Ven vamos a mi cuarto- Hermione hablaba atropelladamente estaba tan feliz de verla. Vale, vale..... tranquilízate se que es muy difícil contenerse al verme pero......- dijo en tono de broma.  
  
La casa de Hermione era muy bonita, era un chalet, en el piso superior estaba la habitación de Hermione, era color verde manzana y los muebles blancos, era muy grande y a Ginny le pareció preciosa. Se sentaron en la cama y empezaron a hablar  
  
Tengo una buena noticia- dijo Herm Si?? Mejor que estar un mes en tu casa? Pues si, la noticia es estar un mes en mi casa solas!! Solas??!! Pues si... mis padres se han ido al pueblo a ver a unos familiares, me han dejado dinero para comida, bueno me costo convencerlos, pero mi tía vive a una manzana de aquí y dice que nos controlara, así que se han ido tranquilos, pero no te preocupes mi tía es genial y como mucho se pasara alguna mañana para ver si nos falta algo y ya esta. Genial!!! Bueno vamos a tener que hacer las cosas de la casa, y comprar y esas cosas. No podía ser todo bueno, jaja pero es genial, como nos lo vamos a pasar. Pues para empezar esta tarde he quedado con dos amigos.....- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Ummm tienen que ser muy majos para que pongas esa cara Lo son, ya lo veras, no te fías de mi gusto?? Ummm pues...... no se yo..., a mi es que mi hermano como que no me atrae Jaja, no seas payasa, me refiero al resto que te digo que están bien. A bueno descontando a mi hermano, si tienes buen gusto. ¿Pero tu no estabas loquita por mi hermano? Pues si..... pero no le voy a esperar toda la vida, además tu no estas loquita por Harry? Pues si..... ¿pero que tiene que ver? Pues que bien contenta que te has puesto cuando te he dicho lo de los dos chicos Jaja ya..... hombre es que una no es de piedra. Bueno... yo solo conozco a uno... es de Ravenclaw se llama Robert y el traerá a un Slytherin, no me dijo el nombre, solo que era muy simpático, a mi me extraño siendo de esa casa pero.... me dijo que esta muy cambiado y es majo, no se por que no me quiso decir el nombre- dijo pensativa Hermione A pues yo me quedo el Slytherin Que??? Pues eso, siempre me han atraído, se les ve tan distantes que me gustaría ablandar a alguno que otro, por que no se si te has dado cuenta que están buenísimos!!! Mírala..... y parecía tonta jaja tu con tu carita de buena y luego.... Ehhhh!! Que yo soy buena- poniendo carita inocente. Si, si....... Y tu que? Tan loquita por mi hermano y se te cae la baba con Robert. Ya se que es mas guapo pero.... Ginny solo lo quiero como amigo Ya, ya....... Bueno de momento.... Jaja, lo sabiaaaaaa- dijo gritando Ginny Iremos a un pub que tiene karaoke, para que veas que pienso en ti y como se que te gusta cantar Ohhh gracias... pero a ti también t gusta. Si pero tu cantas muy bien, yo solo me defiendo Suficiente les vas a dejar con la boca abierta A por cierto creo que tu hermano y Harry también irán Si??? Y eso? Pues se lo propuso Parvati, me a llamado esta mañana para ver si me iba yo también, tu te crees?? Y no me habían dicho nada!!! A ya lo entiendo... lo de Robert lo haces para dar celos a mi hermano. Mas o menos.....- dijo Herm intentando parecer inocente Mas que menos me parece a mí. Bueno por mí esta bien, se lo tiene merecido. Oye el Slytherin sabe que somos Gryffindor? Si, de echo sabe quienes somos y dice que tiene ganas de conocernos A si??- dijo sorpendida Ginny,- pues esto se pone interesante. Vamos a arreglarnos que hemos quedado en una hora en el callejón Rhino ( este callejón esta lleno de discotecas t pub para bailar) Vale, ¿ Que me pongo?  
  
Des pues de 1 hora:  
  
Ginny venga!! Llegamos tarde Ya bajo!! Pero que guapa!!! T queda muy bien Ginny (Ginny llevaba un vestido corto blanco, con pequeñas flores en tonos rojizos, era con escote redondo y de tirantes, el pelo se lo había recogido Hermine era como un moño pero con pelos sueltos, era muy original y sandalias de tacón, también se había maquillado) Para Herm que me vas a poner roja, y tu que? Te quieres llevar a todos? (Herm iba con una minifalda morada y un top blanco con escote palabra de honor, de esos que no llevan tirantes ni nada, la camiseta tenia detalles en morado, llevaba el pelo muy muy liso y es que desde que descubrió una poción alisadora no se separaba de ella, el pelo le llegaba casi a la cintura.- Anda vamonos ya que nos deben estar esperando, Callejón Rhino- grito Ginny Ante ellas estaba un callejón muy ancho, lleno de gente joven, era muy ruidoso, pero no les importaba, fueron al bar donde habian quedado Music Magic ( Era una discoteca, tenia tres plantas con distintos tipos de música, una de ellas, la tercera era un karaoke, a Hermione le encantaba el sitio solo había ido una vez con Parvati, pero le impresiono y como a Ginny le encantaba cantar sabia que le gustaria.), cuando se acercaron reconocieron a robert Hola Robert!!!- dijo Herm bastante alegre, le dio dos besos y Ginny hizo lo mismo, Robert era un chico bastante alto de cabello castaño y ojos miel, de primeras podía parecer normal tirando a guapo pero tenia algo especial, según la opinión de muchas. Y tu amigo? Dijo con curiosidad Ginny A por allí viene, por cierto tiene muchas ganas de conocerte a ti especialmente- dijo picaramente Robert, Ginny se sonrojo Si? Aaa- no sabia que decir, se giro y dijo- tu???? No, no puede ser. Tengo algo de malo?- dijo el chico recién llegado, con una sonrisa encantadora No, no...... pero...- Ginny y Herm estaban sin palabras  
  
Continuaraaaaaaa  
  
  
  
No sean muy duros conmigo es mi primer fic y no tengo ni idea de cómo escrbirlo, bueno dejen reviews, para saber si gusta, para proponerme cosas ami si alguna idea me gusta la añado, para quejas..... lo que querais pero escribir que se tarda un minuto 


	2. reacciones

Capitulo 2:  
  
Y tu amigo? Dijo con curiosidad Ginny A por allí viene, por cierto tiene muchas ganas de conocerte a ti especialmente- dijo picaramente Robert, Ginny se sonrojo Si? Aaa- no sabia que decir, se giro y dijo- tu???? No, no puede ser. Tengo algo de malo?- dijo el chico recién llegado, con una sonrisa encantadora No, no...... pero...- Ginny y Herm estaban sin palabras.  
  
Draco al final del cuarto curso contó su situación familiar a Dumbledore, el cual no dudo en ayudarle, por otra parte el conocía a Robert y a su familia desde pequeños, vivían muy cerca, a la familia de este no le importo hacerse cargo de el, allí entro la ayuda de Dumbledore que les había protegido para que Lucius Malfoy no pudiera atacarles, este no pudo poner mucha resistencia ya que se vio involucrado en juicios a causa de su "afición por la artes oscuras" *esta historia la contare detenidamente en otro fic, si es k me animo a escribir mas*. Draco cuando vivía en casa de sus padres siempre tuvo el comportamiento que estos quisieron cuando estaba en el colegio, la verdad que durante un tiempo estaba convencido de que tenían razón, su cambio de actitud tuvo mucho que ver con Richard, el siempre le criticaba cuando se metía con la gente o cosas así, pero en vez de dejarle solo, siguió siendo amigo suyo y haciéndole cambiar de opinión, no fue tan fácil convencerle le costo mas de 5 años para que las ideas que tenia sobre la gente que no eran muy buenas cambiaran. Y hay estaba esa tarde con Ginny y Hermione era bastante irónico. Nunca tuvo nada en contra de Ginny, lo de la pobreza solo lo decía por meterse con su hermano Ron, ese chico si que le caía mal, no sabia bien los motivos a lo mejor era solo para molestar, de echo Ginny le empezó a simpatizar en su tercer curso, nunca había hablado con ella solo para hacerla burla pero... desde que su padre la hizo lo del diario, esa chica le pareció vulnerable, sensible y se empezó a fijar en ella, puede que el ver como Voldemort podía hacer daño a una chica así, también fue muy importante para que el se diese cuenta de que realmente no quería estar del lado de su padre, el nunca seria capaz de hacer daño a alguien así y también tuvo que ver que el no soportaba obedecer ordenes de nadie. En cuanto a Hermione tampoco le simpatizaba mucho, no por lo de la sangre sucia, bueno puede que si en un principio, si no por que le parecía una sabelotodo repipi, Robert sin embargo le hablo muy bien de ella y eso le hizo tener ganas de conocerla, al fin y al cabo la impresión que tenia el de ella solo era superficial.  
  
Espero que no haya ningún problema, en que sea yo el amigo de Robert, se que no he sido nunca muy simpático que digamos, pero bueno ahora veo las cosas distintas y solo quiero que me deis la oportunidad de conocerme esta tarde, aunque si no queréis lo entiendo- Draco dijo esto de carrerilla ya que le daba mucha vergüenza tener que pedir perdón, la verdad es que entendería si la chicas dijesen que no querían pasar la tarde con el, tenían bastante motivos. A esto Ginny y Herm estaban totalmente sorprendidas Claro que no! Ningún problema. Verdad que no Herm?- dijo Ginny casi en un tono suplicante, no sabia por que, pero creía todo lo que había dicho Malfoy y la verdad es que era guapísimo- Eso si Malfoy como te pases un pelo te enteras- añadio Ginny un poco a la defensiva, tampoco se lo quería poner tan fácil a un chico que se había metido con ella siempre, pero le quería dar una oportunidad, ella siempre había pensado que la gente se merece una segunda oportunidad. Eso esta echo! Te prometo que no seré muy malo, solo lo justo- dijo esto en un tono de broma, al fin y al cabo tampoco se puede cambiar tanto- Ah una cosa llámame Draco vale Ginny? A vale- dijo Ginny bastante sorprendida de que la llamase por su nombre Me alegro de que este todo bien- dijo Robert- me preocupaba que os lo tomaseis mal- Herm estaba muy seria- Hermione siento no habértelo dicho, se que entre vosotros no os lleváis bien pero Draco es muy amigo mío y me gustaría que le dieras una oportunidad, por favor....- dijo Robert en un tono bastante bajo y un poco suplicante Esta bien... pero espero que no me diga nada que me moleste o me largo- Hermione no se pude resistir a la cara que le puso Robert, si para el era importante eso pues lo haría, pero no pensaba pasarle ni una a Draco, aunque veia a Ginny muy entusiasmada con el, esta pelirroja no tiene remedio.....(pensaba hermione) No te preocupes que no lo hará, venga chicos entramos? Que a este paso cierran el local Si vamos- dijo Ginny entusiasmada- a mi me gustaría ir al karaoke Pues si quiere ir al karaoke vamos ahora mismo, aunque pensándolo bien... no me apetece que llueva con el día tan bonito que hace- dijo Draco en tono de broma Ehhh no te pases- dijo haciéndose la enfada Ginny, mientras Robert hablaba con Hermione ella había estado un rato con Draco, aunque estaba todo el rato picándola, era muy simpático y tenia algo que la atraía muchísimo, en su mente estaba Harry como siempre, pero estando con Draco se le olvidaba por momentos, se dio cuenta de que el parecía interesado en ella ¿Y si intentaba algo con el? La verdad es que le atraía, por otra parte a lo mejor conseguía una reacción por parte de Harry aunque lo veía difícil y también enseñaría a sus hermanos que ella hacia lo que le apetecía, ¿pero que tonterías estaba pensando? Además no estaba segura de que Draco quisiese nada con ella, y tampoco le queria utilizar, aunque no era utilizar por que el la gustaba, no tanto como Harry pero era un principio tampoco podía pretender olvidarse de su amor de toda la vida en dos minutos. Lo tenia decidido ella se iba a dejar llegar y si surgía algo pues genial, tampoco podía estar toda la vida obsesionada por Harry o si?  
  
Mientras tanto Hermione seguía hablando con Robert, la verdad es que era un chico muy especial, pero solo lo veía como un amigo y eso que se estaba intentando convencer de que era lo mejor para ella, ya que era un chico simpático, extrovertido, atento y guapo y además ya le había dicho en ocasiones que ella le gustaba ¿y que tenia de malo? Pues que no era Ron, ese era el problema. Ron en opinión de muchas aunque era guapo no tanto como Robert, era tozudo, siempre discutían aunque por tonterías, era orgulloso y aunque ella sabia que era muy inteligente no lo mostraba en muchas ocasiones, sin embargo lo que ella sentía era muy diferente por que sabia que era tierno, se preocupaba muchísimo por Ginny, siempre estaba dispuesto a todo y era bastante decidido, a lo mejor le gustaba tanto por que era justo lo que a ella le hacia falta, alguien que le enseñase a ver las cosas de una manera menos cuadriculada, lo de Ron pensó que era un capricho pero se daba cuenta de que lo quería, a veces le daba la impresión de que a el le gustaba, como cuando tuvo celos en 4º de Krum, pero luego pensó que era mas bien por protección al igual que hacia con Ginny. Podría darle una oportunidad a Robert pero sabia que en cuanto viese a Ron no podría fingir, además Robert era muy bueno y no le podía hacer eso, si Robert le insinuaba algo le diría la verdad, sabia que no se enfadaría, además algo le decía que el ya lo sabia.- Venga vamos ya al karaoke  
  
Unas horas antes en la madriguera:  
  
Bueno Harry cuéntame que tal, con toda la despedida de mi hermana no hemos hablado nada. Ya..... se podría haber quedado esta semana- dijo mas para si mismo que para Ron ¿Qué? ¿ y para que? Solo molestaría-dijo en un tono de enfado, aun estaba picado por lo que dijo Ginny Ron... no seas así, tu hermana es muy simpática y además tenia razón en todo lo que a dicho ¿Qué??? No creerás que me gusta Herm, Harry sabes que no...... Baile de cuarto, lo recuerdas?- dijo esto sonriendo No tiene que ver, Krum era un aprovechado Era tu ídolo, Ron Hasta que le conocí, solo quería sacarla información sobre ti para las pruebas Sabes que no Ron, por que no lo reconoces de una vez, no es nada malo además Hermione es guapísima Guapísima?? Harry no te gustara no?- dijo alarmado Ron Jaja claro no, ves como te pones solo por ese comentario, reconóceselo a Harry.........- dijo haciendo el tonto No... para nada.. bueno nose........ tal vez....... si es guapa y es simpática y eso..... pero.... Pero? Harry es Hermione nuestra Herm siempre hemos sido amigos y..... además no creo que ella sienta nada por mi Aja, es eso.. que estas inseguro.. ron tienes que arriesgarte es Hermione no te va a comer Soy incapaz de decirle nada Ron no es tan difícil..... Mira quien fue a hablar al que casi le da un espasmo cada vez que ve a Cho No es lo mismo Si lo es Bueno parecido..... de todos modos ya no me gusta No???- ron no se lo creia No, bueno físicamente me sigue gustando mucho pero lo he pensado y no se como es, además ella no me hace ni caso y aunque me lo hiciera me sentiría como si traicionara a Cedric. Yo no creo que le traicionases Bueno puede..... de todos modos solo me gusto por que me atraía físicamente nada mas, a lo mejor si la onozco me vuelve a gustar pero no creo. Bueno pues ya que Cho esta olvidada ¿Hay alguien?-inmediatamente Harry se puso nervioso se le había pasado por la cabeza Ginny No para nada....-dijo en un tono muy poco convincente No me lo creo, yo ya te lo he contado Si es que no hay nadie de verdad- no pudo mirarle a los ojos al decírselo, pero era su hermana no estaba seguro y veía mejor no decir nada, si se hubiese dado cuenta antes.. el sabia que a Ginny le gusto pero después de tanto tiempo ni por asomo pensaría en el, además ya estaba mas extrovertida y ya había oído comentarios de chicos sobre ella. A por cierto hemos quedado esta tarde con Lavander Lavander? Y eso? Ya que Hermione y mi hermana se han ido esta semana y seguro que quedaran con mucha gente- dijo esto con un poco de rabia- pensé que podríamos quedar con gente distinta, me dijo que llamaria a una amiga Eh mira, una lechuza es tuya? No, a ver que dice- desenrollo el pergamino y decia  
  
Hola ron!!! A Harry también!! Siento deciros que no puedo ir esta tarde, mi madre solo me dejaba si iba con una amiga para que luego se volviese conmigo a casa y no hacerlo sola, se lo dije a Padma y no podía, Lavander esta de vacaciones y Hermione me dijo que ya había quedado con dos amigos y con Ginny para ir al music magic, asi que no me dejan salir. Lo siento muchísimo haber si nos vemos otro día , muchos besos:  
  
Parvati  
  
-Parece que nos hemos quedado sin plan-dijo harry Que???? No me lo puedo creer-dijo muy enfadado Ron El que? Estas ciego? mira lo que pone- le puso la carta en la cra de Harry estaba muy nervioso- Herm ha quedado con dos chicos que no somos nosotros!!! Y que no es para tanto- dijo tranquilamente Harry Y se llevo a mi hermanita!!! Como la hagan algo, ya se enterara Hermione una cita doble ¿cómo se la ocurre?- en cuanto Harry oyó hermanita se quedo mas intranquilo, una cita doble.... Ginny estaría con alguno? Y Hermione? Por eso querían estar una semana solas?- Sabes lo que te digo Harry que vamos a salir nosotros también he iremos al music magic Pero Ron se enfadaran si ven que las estamos vigilando- a Harry le gustaba la idea pero le preocupaba la reacción de las chicas No.... iremos como de casualidad, todo el mundo sale los sábados si "casualmente" nos las encontramos, es por casualidad, así que pon cara sorprendido Vale de acuerdo. Se va a enterar Hermione llevar a mi hermana con chicos con lo pequeña que es. Ron no es pequeña y tu no estas cabreado por que salga tu hermana, lo estas por que Hermione salga con chicos- A Harry no le gustaba la idea de Ginny con otro, pero pequeña no la veía, o por lo menos desde aquel día. Bueno por las dos cosas, venga arréglate y nos vamos, encima ese pub es de karaoke y mi hermana cantara que lo hace muy bien y se la tiraran encima eso buitres que.......- Ron estaba muy enfadado sobreprotegía a Ginny demasiado, normal que ella estuviese harta Ron por favor.... si ves a Ginny con alguno no le armes un numerito o se enfadara con razon- esperaba que eso no pasase pero preferia advertir a Ron y ¿Ginny cantaba? Nunca la habia oido, le entraron unas ganas enormes de verla cantar Pero.. es que..... Pero nada, prométeme que te mantendrás al margen o no voy Esta bien no diré nada, pero vamonos YA Esta bien ¡Callejón Rhino!- grito harry y apareció allí, esta vez no le resultaron tan molestos los polvos flu. Bien ya estamos entremos directos al karaoke-dijo impacientemente Ron Ron espera un momento vamos a bailar un rato y vamos mas tarde para que parezca mas creíble, no entres de sopetón- Harry tenia unas ganas tremendas de ver a Ginny y saber con quien estaba pero prefería no arriesgarse a que las chicas se enfadasen, Hermione era muy peligrosa y Ginny había alguna vez gritado a mas de alguno y Harry deseaba que nunca le tocase a el. Esta bien.........  
  
Contunuara.............  
  
Bueno en el proximo capitulo, ya se juntas todos...... creo que pondre alguna canción . Todavía no se que hacer con las parejas a si que darme consejos que ando escasas de ideas, a y dejarme reviews por favor.. no cuesta nada y hace ilusion recibirlos, a una cosa me podria alguien explicar como hago para que los dialogos queden separados es que en word lo tengo asi pero en cuanto lo subo se queda todo junto y es mas dificil de leer, a si que si me ayudais gracias, es que es el primero que escribo y que subo 


End file.
